


Feuer in der Nacht

by Kwinian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, fireman kylo, thief hux
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwinian/pseuds/Kwinian
Summary: Hux erledigt einen Auftrag als ein Feuer ausbricht
Kudos: 2





	Feuer in der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smallest_Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallest_Worm/gifts).

> Das hier ist eine kleine Spielerei - und das erste Mal, dass ich eine Geschichte irgendwie zu Ende bringe. Sowas passiert, wenn man Feierabend machen möchte und die Herausforderung bekommt, bis zum nächsten Tag eine Kurzgeschichte aus den Stichwörtern "Hux - Feuerwehr - Diebstahl" zu bauen :) Fürs erste bleibt es bei einem Kapitel, aber mal sehen.

Hux presste seine Hand vor den Mund und stolperte durch den dichter werdenden Rauch in die Richtung, in der er das Fenster vermutete. Er versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu atmen, aber wenn das Kratzen in seiner Lunge ein Anzeichen war, dann war es vermutlich sowieso schon egal. _Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_ hämmerte es in seinem Kopf zum Rhythmus seines klopfenden Herzens.

Endlich das Fenster. Mit fliegenden Fingern tastete er nach dem Griff und stieß es auf. Doch statt der erwarteten frischen Luft schlug ihm schwarzer Rauch entgegen. Aus den Stockwerken unter ihm loderten schon die Flammen zu den Fenstern hinaus. Von der Straße hörte er das vielstimmige, atonale Martinshorn des näherkommenden Löschzuges.

_Die sind nie rechtzeitig hier_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dann schallt er sich: _Reiß dich zusammen, Armitage. Du bist erst tot, wenn du tot bist. Und bis dahin lässt du dich gefälligst nicht hängen._

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Erste Engelszungen leckten aus dem Rauch. _Scheiße!_ Jetzt blieben ihm nur noch Sekunden bis sich der Rauch in diesem Zimmer entzünden würde. Panisch sprang Hux auf das Fensterbrett.

Sein eigener Schwung hätte ihn fast das Leben gekostet. Im letzten Moment fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder, griff nach dem Sims über sich und zog sich hoch. Weiter nach oben war sein einziger Ausweg, da war wenigstens noch kein Feuer. Nur ein Stockwerk trennte ihn vom Dach. Hux griff nach der Regenrinne und schrie auf. Sie war glühend heiß. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl, er musste auf das Dach. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen griff er erneut nach der Rinne, zwang sich den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der durch seine Handflächen weiß seine Arme hinaufschoss.

Er zog sich hoch. Stück für Stück schob er sich das Dach hinauf auf den First zu, um so weit wie möglich vom Feuer entfernt zu sein. Dort blieb er liegen, seine geschundenen Hände um die Ziegel gekrallt, um nicht abzurutschen, und dachte darüber nach, wie er hier gelandet war. Es hätte ein ganz gewöhnlicher Auftrag sein sollen. Zugang finden, das geforderte Objekt an sich bringen, Rückzug. Niemand hätte etwas mitbekommen, bis die Besitzer in ein paar Tagen von ihrer Kreuzfahrt auf ihrer Segelyacht in Mikronesien zurückgekommen wären, und selbst dann hätte es vermutlich noch mehrere Tage bis Wochen gedauert bis sie den Verlust von ein paar Briefen bemerkt hätten. Hux hatte sowieso nicht verstanden worin der Wert von mehreren Bogen Papier bestehen sollte. Wirklich belastende Inhalte ließ doch kein vernünftiger Mensch herum liegen, man beseitigte sie schnellstmöglich.

Allerdings war es auch nicht seine Aufgabe die Hintergründe seiner Aufträge zu verstehen. Er nahm sie entgegen und führte sie aus. Ohne Fehler, ohne Spuren, stets zur vollsten Zufriedenheit seines Auftraggebers. Bis heute jedenfalls. Wie und warum dieses verdammte Feuer ausgebrochen war konnte er sich nicht erklären. Es hatte in den unteren Stockwerken begonnen und ihm so jeglichen Fluchtweg versperrt. Die Martinshörner kamen die Ausfahrt heraus. Hux sah keinen rechten Sinn darin auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sein Auftraggeber duldete keine Fehler. Wer einen Auftrag nicht weisungsgemäß zu Ende führte wurde nie wieder gesehen. So wie Hux den Alten einschätzte wäre es vermutlich ein weit weniger schmerzvoller Tod hier zu ersticken.

_Warum hast du es dann überhaupt versucht?,_ fragte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Die Antwort lag auf der Hand. Jedes Lebewesen wollte leben. Es war ein Instinkt gegen den Jahrtausende von Zivilisation nichts hatten ausrichten können. Der Körper wollte in erster Linie und bedingungslos leben. Und wenn der Geist nicht willig war oder sich aus Sorge vor unangenehmerem Abtreten für die gegenwärtige Alternative entscheiden wollte, übernahm der Körper eben selbst die Führung, schickte die rationalen Überlegungen des Gehirns zum Teufel und folgte stur dem ihm eigenen Selbsterhaltungstrieb. Nur so konnte sich Hux erklären, warum er plötzlich aufsprang und hektisch winkte. Er wollte rufen, doch seine Stimme erstickte an einem gequälten Husten. Er krümmte sich zusammen und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Schlitternd kam die Dachkante erneut auf ihn zu. _Du Idiot!_, fuhr er sich an. Im letzten Moment bekam er erneut die Regenrinne zu fassen. Er schrie auf und zwang seine Hände geschlossen zu bleiben. Sein plötzliches zusätzliches Gewicht ließ sie gefährlich nach unten sacken.

_Sieht man in solchen Situationen nicht sein Leben an sich vorbei ziehen?_, überlegte er. Vermutlich war dies eine weitere Lüge über den Tod. Hux hatte auch seine vehementen Zweifel an dem Licht am andern Ende des Tunnels. Seiner Erfahrung nach handelte es sich dabei fast immer um den entgegenkommenden Zug. _Konzentrier dich! Du brauchst einen Plan!_ Doch er vermutete, dass die Zeit der Pläne vorbei war. Pläne waren stets seine Stärke gewesen. Pläne und Notfallpläne und Notfallnotfallpläne. Nur hier fiel ihm nichts mehr ein. Er presste die Zähne zusammen gegen den Schmerz in seinen Händen, in seiner Lunge, in seinem ganzen Körper. Seine Füße glühten in der Hitze der Flammen unter ihm. Er sehnte sich nach frischer Luft. Nach Sauerstoff. Nach Kühle. Über das Tosen des Feuers hinweg glaubte er weit unter sich Rufe und Schreie zu hören, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Er sollte einfach loslassen. _Komm schon Armie, lass einfach los. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Lieber an einem Schädelbasisbruch sterben als jämmerlich zu verbrennen. Oder? Lass einfach los!_ Noch klammerte sich sein Körper mit aller Gewalt an diesen letzten Halt, der ihn vom Abgrund trennte, aber Hux konnte fühlen, wie sein Griff langsam nachgab. Wie seine Finger Millimeter um Millimeter abrutschten.

Eine Hand packte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn hinüber auf die Drehleiter des Autos. „Ich hab dich“, die Stimme des Feuerwehrmannes klang verzerrt unter seiner Atemmaske. Hux nickte und sank gegen seine Schulter. Seine Beine quittierten den Dienst. Da unten ist bestimmt Polizei. Die werden Fragen stellen. Hux beschloss sich um dieses Problem zu kümmern, wenn er wieder frei atmen konnte. Der Feuerwehrmann hielt ihn fest, während sich die Leiter abwärts bewegte und sein Kollege die Steuerung bediente. Hux konnte unter der Schutzkleidung nichts vom ihm erkennen. Nur dass er groß war, vielleicht sogar etwas grösser als er selbst. Im Augenblick war er einfach nur dankbar für den Halt, den er ihm gab.

Hux wurde bewusst, dass er getragen wurde. Das Chaos um sich herum, die rennenden Feuerwehrleute, die flackernden Blaulichter, die Rufe der Rettungskräfte, nahm er kaum war. Es schien alles so weit weg zu sein. Sein Rücken berührte eine harte Liege. Er merkte, dass er festgeschnallt wurde und wehrte sich kurz. Er musste weg von hier. Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seine Schulter. Hux erkannte eine dunkelblaue Uniform neben sich und lenkte seinen Blick höher. Schwarze Haare umrahmten ein blasses Gesicht mit dunklen Augen, das sich über ihn beugte: „Ganz ruhig. Ist nur für die Fahrt. Du musst ins Krankenhaus.“ _Ich hasse Krankenhäuser_. Der Feuerwehrmann wurde von den Sanitätern beiseite geschoben. Jetzt sah Hux nur noch dunkelrote Jacken mit Reflektoren. Die Gesichter verschwammen als sein Gehirn beschloss, sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen und sich später, um die auf ihn zu rollenden Probleme zu kümmern.


End file.
